


For Love

by givemeunicorns



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9601172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeunicorns/pseuds/givemeunicorns
Summary: A collection of sweet smutty shadowhunter ficlets for February( and possibly beyond). Tags and ships will be updated with new chapters





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Clizzy-somebody has never been fingered

“You sure you're okay,” Isabelle asked, her breath warm against Clary's skin, “We can stop if you want.”

Clary swallowed hard and shook her head, not looking away from Isabelle's face. Her girlfriends pupils where blown wide, her mouth kiss bitten and her lipstick smeared. She looked like a dream.

“Keep going,” she breathed, fingers combing through Izzy's dark hair, “I'm sure.”

Isabelle smiled again, leaning into to kiss Clary's neck, teeth catching the delicate skin, pressing her finger into Clary's body. Clary's body went taunt, her breath catching, trying to get used to the strange but pleasant intrusion.

“You okay,” Isabelle asked again, lifting her head from Clary's neck, “I'm not hurting you am I?”

The smaller woman took a shuttering breath.

“It doesn't hurt it's just...different,” she sighed, spreading her thighs a little wider.

With her free hand, Isabelle rucked up Clary's shirt a little higher, planting a kiss between her breasts.

“You've really never done this? Not even on yourself,” Isabelle asked between kisses. Her finger slid carefully out and then smoothly back in.

“I always got off using a pillow or something,” she admitted sheepishly. She took another deep breath, trying to relax the way Izzy had told her to.

 _It's a little weird at first,_ her girlfriend had told her, _someone else being inside you like that. But if you relax your muscles and focus on what you're body is telling you,, it's amazing. Just don't be afraid to tell me if you want or don't want something._

Easier said than done, in Clary's opnion. It wasn't as if she and Isabelle hadn't been making out for months. It wasn't as if this wasthe first time they'd been naked together in bed or even the first time they'd gotten each other off. Still, Clary couldn't seem to get her heart out of her chest. She knew, in her mind, the having someone inside her was not a horizontal step from you're mouth on a girls clit, just part of a pool of things open to them, now that they'd stepped into the world of sexual intimacy. She knew that all she had to do was say the word, and Izzy would stop, but strange and new as it felt, Clary didn't want her to stop.

Clary let her eyes close, focusing instead on Isabelle's mouth. Her teeth worried lightly at Clary's nipple, until it was stiff and pink, before she pulled away and admired her handy work. She blew a soft stream of air against the pebble skin and Clary shivered. Isabelle moved to her other breast and Clary pushed her thighs wider, lifting her hips a little, rocking experimentally against Isabelle's fingers before she let her own sneak down to press against her clit. Isabelle hummed against her girlfriend's skin, and crocked her finger, stroking the inside of Clary's sex.

Clary felt suddenly like puppet with no stings, the touch left her gasping, but she wasn't even sure for what. Isabelle seemed to understand though, and the finger that pressed into her was gone for an instant, before being joined by a second. Isabelle kissed a line down Clary's chest and over her stomach, pillowing her head against Clary's thigh as she pushed in deeper, finger stroking Clary's gspot with practiced ease. Clary's body shuttered, her hips arching into the touch. The pressure inside her had grown but so had the pleasure along with it. A calloused thumb pressed against her clit, and Clary let her own fingers tangle again in Isabelle's hair and in the sheets of her bed. Izzy kissed her hipbone and Clary could hear her own voice babbling. Some of it was praise, some of it was flithy, out and out begging. She could feel the warmth spreading over her body, the tension that balled up in her core, the muscles of her thighs beginning to quivers as Isabelle thrust her fingers in harder and faster than before.

Isabelle lifted her head to look at Clary, her grin satisfied as a cat in cream.

“Come for me Clary,” she said, then leaned in to swipe her tongue over Clary's swollen clit.

She felt herself unraveling too fast but she was over the edge. Her back arched, feet pressing into the mattress as Clary let out a shattered groan. Her body went tight, squeezing around the fingers inside her as orgasm crashed over her, Isabelle's name tumbling out of her mouth like a prayer.

 

 


End file.
